Dawn at Dusk
by Laugh Attack
Summary: I saw my soon-to-be-husband shake his head, as if he was responding to my question that was I was thinking. So he was a mind reader to? Lovely. I'll have a husband that loves bloody stake, doesn't like cameras, and can read minds.
1. Coffins

I looked at what I was wearing. This was it. My _big_ night. I was getting married to the most handsomest man in the world. Only, I thought that there was something odd about him... different. For one, he didn't like cameras. For two, usually when we went to restaraunts for dinner he orders a stake. Not medium rare, but bloody rare. Don't you find that a bit odd? I mean, a normal person would want medium rare, or a different kind of _normal_ style without the word "bloody". Right? Though, he thinks I've been oblivious to what he ordered.

The bride music started playing. With my red bouquet roses in my hands, I slowly walked down the aisle. It was an outside wedding, but of course it was beautiful. As I walked down the aisle, I saw all the people in the seats watch me. I had the strange sensation that I wasn't supposed to do this. I shouldn't be thinking this.

I saw my soon-to-be-husband shake his head, as if he was responding to my question that was I was thinking. So he was a mind reader to? Lovely. I have a husband that loves bloody stake, doesn't like cameras, and can read minds. Just then, I stopped walking. I just realized what that meant. The stake, the cameras, the mindreading... that all lead to one conclusion...

I was marrying a vampire. I dropped my red roses without thinking and ran. I didn't care where I went. Everyone was shocked, even me when someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. I suddenly stopped running to turn to look at my _vampire_ husband.

I looked at his comely golden blonde hair, his comely concerned icy blue eyes, his innocent... gentle... breathtaking... eyes. Why wasn't I running away? _Run now... while you can, _I told myself. But my legs seemed to be superglued to the ground.

He didn't look mad, he looked despairing. It was like he expected me to know that he was a vampire his whole life. Then the moment came. He walked me down the isle himself. _I'm ready, _I tried to pursuade myself.

The bride music stopped playing. I was at the alter with my soon-to-be. I looked back at the aisle and noticed that there was fog floating everywhere... even above our heads. I looked back at my soon-to-be. He raised the pewter goblet to the moon and took a long drink. My heart raced as he passed it to me and I hesitantly lifted my veil from over my mouth. My hand was shaking, so the dark liquid wavered in the goblet.

I began to feel light-headed. The log thickened around us. I could barely see my soon-to-be silhouette as he replaced the goblet on the coffin and then turned to me. With his white gloves, he gently lifted the black veil away from my face.

Now I could see more clearly. Only I wasn't sure of what I was seing. The fog was making everything blury, and making my head spin. My soon-to-be, the people sitting down in the seats behind me, seemed to be turning clockwise.

The people in the seats behind me were bearing their fangs watching the goblet spill the liquid all over the ground. I turned around frantically, my body full of adrenaline. My soon-to-be also had his fangs bared out in the air. I quickly flung myself to one side. I landed on my arm and the pain struck through me.

I gasped in horror and pain, as everything around me grew darker and darker. The last thing I heard was the scream of my name.

--

I woke up with a startle when the alarm clock went off. _Thank goodness it did_, I thought. Another day to go to school... I got ready, and grabbed my books. This is already a good start for the day, I thought. My brother isn't around.

"Raven!" A call from upstairs said.

Spoke too soon.

"What?" I called, as I was just about to walk out the door.

"Clean up after yourself!" Billyboy stared at me from the top of the stairs.

Then a car pulled up in the street outside of the house. They honked the horn. "Sorry, that's my ride. Gotta go." I quickly walked out the door.

I opened the car door and sat on the side of my best friend Becky.

"Hello," Becky's Mom greeted me with a smile as she turned the corner.

"Hi," I smiled back. Someone was wide awake this morning.

At school, the one person who I hated the most booked me. He laughed at me as I picked up my books and papers. Then another guy walked up to me. He picked up my Math book, two notebooks and a folder. He handed them to me.

"Thank you," I said taking them from him.

Trevor laughed. "That was so funny! I need to start booking people again like I did last year. Your my first customer, Raven!"

"Don't listen to him," The guy said to me.

"I don't," I said glaring at Trevor.

"By the way, my name is Jagger Maxwell." He offered for me to shake his hand. "You are?"

"Raven Madison," I shook his hand.

He smiled. "See you around."

I glanced at the ground to see if I had anything left to pick up, then I looked back to where Jagger was standing. He wasn't there anymore. It was like he vanished in a blink of an eye. Faster than you can inhale. Faster than you can open your mouth and scream.

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day. I walked in my house, and turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting on. There wasn't. Not a surprise, there's nothing to watch anymore. I decided to put on _Kissing Coffins_, my favorite movie of all time.

I walked to the refridgerator and got myself something to drink. Hopefully what I was drinking wasn't in the goblet from my dream. The door opened and it was my Mom and Billyboy. I sat back on the couch and continued watching _Kissing Coffins_.

"Raven," My Mom said. "Can you come in the kitchen for a minute? Your father and I would like to talk to you."

I shut off the TV and walked into the kitchen. My Mother pulled out a seat from the table for me. I sat down, and looked at both of my parents. What did I do now? If It had anything to deal with spraypainting the teachers mailbox, it wasn't me.

"Your Aunt Libby, just broke up with her boyfriend and is feeling... lonely," Her Mom said, as if she was hiding a word that she didn't want me to hear.

I let out a silent sigh of relief that I wasn't in trouble.

"So, we told her that you would stay at her house for two-weeks," My Father said. "Just so that she doesn't feel dispaired. You know what I mean?"

"What about school work?" I asked.

"I'm sure your friend, Becky, wouldn't mind sending the homework assignments here while you are gone." My Mother suggested.

I shrugged. Now I had to tell Becky that I was leaving. For_two_ weeks!

"We'll let you pack," My Mother said.

"Wait. Why can't Aunt Libby come _here_? Why do I have to go _there_?"

Her Father shook his head frantically. "She's not coming here."

"Why can't Billyboy go?" I asked.

Billy picked up his head from the bowl of cheesepuffs he was eating, hearing his name, then he shook his head and glued his eyes back to the TV.

"_Billy_, needs to be studying more in his Math. He's having a difficult time," Her Mother said walking over to the TV clicking the power button.

Billy's mouth went in an o-shape. "TV, go dark!"

I walked up the stairs and decided to call Becky. The phone rang four times, and finally someone answered. After talking on the phone and telling her the news, we hung up. I packed my bags, and walked down the stairs.

--

It was cold out, so I decided to zipper my jacket. I rang the doorbell at Aunt Libby's house. Aunt Libby answered with a wide grin on her face. I've never seen her so happy like this before. Besides at the hairdressers.

"Raven, babygirl!" Aunt Libby hugged me. "Come in, come in."

I walked in and she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Make yourself at home," She said. "Whoa. Your hands. Their ice. Your room is up the stairs the third room on the left. You can unpack. I'll make you some hot cocoa."

I walked up the stairs to the third room on the left. I put my stuff on the bed, and took out my clothes and put them in the draws. I put all my makeup on the dresser, along with my straightener and curling iron.

I walked out of my room. In front of me, there was a wooden door. I carefully placed my hand on the doorknob, it looked so old that if you touched it with so much pressure it would fall off and break, and lightly pushed open the door. Inside was pitch black. I put my hand to the wall and tried to feel for the lightswitch.

I finally found it, and turned it on. Infront of me, was a staircase that must have had about twelve or fourteen stairs. I climbed them and looked at the painting that was on the wall. It looked so real, with all those people fighting in the war. Once I was on the top step, I turned to my left and saw a pink coffin. On the side of the pink coffin, I saw a black one. Talk about Friday the 13th.

I walked closer to the coffins. On the pink one, it was ingraved with the name: Luna. The black one, was ingravved with the name: Jagger... Jagger Maxwell? The guy who helped me pick up my books in the hallway?

In the window infront of me, I could see a bat fly across the moon.

**-- **

**"I once dated a guy who kept a vial around his neck. He claimed it was blood, but it smelled like strawberry Kool-Aid." - Becky**


	2. Hold On

--

"Hello again," An eerie voice from behind me said.

I turned around. It was Jagger, the one who had helped me pick up my books in the hallway. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say, You! Why are you living in the attic of my aunts house?! That would be totally strange, and he would probably think that I'm smoking something. We just looked at each other- was he waiting for an answer from me?

"Hi." I looked over his shoulder and saw a girl standing behind him. She had long blonde hair, pale skin, her cheeks on her face were a little pink, and her eyes were the color of shamrock. If you shut off the lights, you probably could see her eyes. Glow-in-the-dark shamrock.

She spotted me staring at her. I quickly looked back at Jagger. He smiled. "This is Luna," He stepped aside so othat we could see each other. I had to admit she was pretty.

Luna smiled at me and took out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand. "You too."

"Now that we all know each other, we should tell you why we are here. No?" Jagger looked at me straight in the eye when he talked. "We have this enamie. His name is Alexander, and he claims we're after him and his sister."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Hold up."

Jagger raised an eyebrow.

"Hold the phone!"

Luna rolled her eyes.

Jagger reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. He held it up.

"First of all, why are you guys even at my aunts?" I asked.

Luna shrugged.

I looked at Jagger. "Well?"

Jagger sighed. "Well, Alexander has this sister..."

"Oh. Great. Now he has a sister?"

"Let me explain-"

"What else does he have?! A hamster named, Slippers?"

_What is she talking about? How did this conversation about Alexander, get into hamsters and slippers? _Jagger thought.

_I don't know. _Luna thought back. _But, I do like slippers._

I sighed. "What other relatives does he have?"

"From around here, or not around here?" Jagger asked.

"Around here." _Why is he so difficult? How can Luna put up with him? _

"Well... he does have alot of cousins. One of the most dangerous one is, Kahryn. She messes with your mind. She makes you think when something good is going to happen, when really, something bad happens. You don't want to mess with her." Jagger explained. "Another cousin is, Jill. She's very protective of Alexander."

"Why is he after you anyway?" I asked.

"We're honestly trying to figure that out," Luna looked at Jagger.

"Don't lie, Luna. She needs to know the truth," Jagger taunted.

Luna hesitated. "Why don't you tell her?"

Jagger sighed. "He's... after _you_."

"Me?!"

Jagger nodded. "Oh, yeah... uhm, can I let go now?"

He was still holding the cell phone.

"I suppose?"

Jagger put the phone back in his pocket. "Good. My arm was getting tired."

--

"Raven!"

"My aunts calling me," I looked at the door.

"Go," Jagger said. "Come back up here later."

I nodded.

After saying bye to Jagger and Luna, I quickly went down the stairs to the kitchen. It looked like Aunt Libby already had the table set for dinner. Libby got two glasses out of the cabinet, and placed them on the table. She also got out some drinks.

"Sit down," Aunt Libby smiled.

I took a seat across the table from her.

"Tomorrow, I was thinking, we could go shopping. Then, after it gets dark, we could go to that haunted mansion up the street. I hear its pretty eerie," She sounded so excited. "Then after, we could go to dinner with my _new_ boyfriend. Of course, you have a date."

"I do?"

Aunt Libby nodded. "He's really cute, though. Just wait until you see him! He has the most beautiful hair."

There was silence for awhile as we both ate.

"I'm really excited that your staying with me. We're gonna have the best time!" Aunt Libby looked up and smiled at me again.

"Don't forget eerie."

--

**"Well, just hang on." - Raven. **


	3. Bouqet of Roses

Before I knew it, Aunt Libby and I were already waiting for our dates to arrive. I wondered what mine looked like. Hopefully he was better looking than the guys at _my_ school. They look like nerds, and actually pay attention in class. You would think guys in High School would goof around, and cause trouble.

I pictured my dates hair. I imagined it really soft, and really blonde. I pictured his blue eyes. The most blue you could imagine. Then, I imagined his skin. The most pale, soft skin, the ones that look so delicate if you touch them they'll leave your mark.

Maybe my date wouldn't end up that way. I mean, he could have really greasy hair, like he hasn't washed it in weeks, his shirt could be all sullied in spaghetti sauce. His eyeglasses could have tape in the middle so they wouldn't fall off. He could have major nose allergies and would have to use nose spray every five seconds. He could have one of those annoying squeeky voices. For jeans, maybe he'd wear them all the way over his stomach.

Hopefully he wasn't like that. I want him to be what I pictured. The soft skin, blonde, blue eyes... I sighed.

"Anything wrong, twinkle-toes?" Aunt Libby asked walking over to the couch. She sat on the side of me.

I shook my head. "Just wondering what my date will look like."

"I've seen him before," Aunt Libby smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. _Now you say something. _"What does he look like?"

Aunt Libby shook her head. "Not telling. I want it to be a surprise."

The silence was interupted by the doorbell. Aunt Libby and I stood up, and walked torwards the door. "Ooh," Aunt Libby said. "Almost forgot."

It only took her a step to reach me. She quickly fixed my hair so that it was infront of my shoulders. She fixed the back also, so it wouldn't look frizzy. "There."

"How do I look?" I asked quickly as Aunt Libby reached for the doorknob.

"Lovely."

She turned her hand and the door open. I could easily tell which date was mine, from the size difference. The taller one went up to Aunt Libby and hugged her. They started muttering stuff to each other. I also saw him give her a bouqet of pink roses that I could smell from here. I couldn't guess how many there were.

My date walked up to me. "You must be Raven?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

He smiled and handed me a bouqet of black roses. I put them an inch away from my nose. They smelled just like Aunt Libby's did. "I'm sorry, I didn't know if you liked black. I can return them and get another color. You can have as many as you want. I wasn't sure if you-"

"Black is my favorite color," I smiled at him. "Thank you. I just need to get a vase..."

"You can use this," Aunt Libby handed me a red vase already filled with water.

I put the roses in there, then put them on the table infront of the couch.

As we walked out, my date offered me a hand. "I'm, Spencer, by the way." I put my hand in his.

We walked out, and shut the door.

"_Ugh_!" Jagger sighed furiously, watching the car drive down the street, from the top of the wooden staircase.

"He's such a liar," Luna said to Jagger. "That _is _Alexander. Spencer? Couldn't he think of a better name than that?"

Jagger looked at Luna. "That's not the problem here. The problem is that Raven's on a date who's trying to kill her!"

"What should we do?" Luna asked, still looking out the window into the sunset.

Jagger sighed, then said, "Only thing we can do. We have to go to the restaraunt and make sure Raven doesn't know we are there."

--

In the car, I couldn't stop looking at Spencer. He was very distracting. Especially, now, holding my hand. He turned his head so that he was looking at me. We just sat there in back of the car, looking at each other. I wondered what he was thinking.

Five minutes later we were at the restaraunt. Spencer got out of the car first, then walked over to my side. He opened the door for me and helped me get out. Aunt Libby's new boyfriend, did the same. We all walked torwards the door.

As we opened the door, the aircondition blew at my face. It made the hair on infront of my shoulders blow to the back of them.

"Oh, Raven, this is Brad," Aunt Libby said.

Brad smiled at me. I smiled back.

The waiter let us sit at a table near the window. He handed us the menus, and ordered our drinks. He walked away, then was back two seconds later with our drinks.

"What would you like to have?" He asked Aunt Libby.

"I'd like the salad."

"Dressing?"

She shook her head.

He turned to me. "What would you like?"

"Same thing."

The waiter turned to Brad.

"Steak," Brad said. _"Medium." _He glanced at Spencer when he said 'medium.'

The waiter nodded once then turned to spencer.

"Steak," Spencer said.

"How would you like it cooked?"

"Bloody rare."

"Excuse me?"

I could tell Brad kicked Spencer's leg from under the table.

"Medium," Brad corrected himself.

_Don't vampires like bloody steak? _I thought.

--

Jagger stared at Alexander.

Luna slapped his arm. "Don't stare! People are going to think that your some queer stalker."

Jagger turned his head to look at his menu. Luna looked at Alexanders brown hair. It looked so soft, it disgusted her. She looked at his green eyes, soft delicate skin. He was trouble, she knew that. Just then, Jagger hit her arm.

"What?"

"Stop staring."

"I wasn't staring.

"Then what do you call this?" Jagger turned his head torwards Alexander.

Luna blushed. "_Looking_."

--

**"I don't think I will. I think he's it. He's the special one people only find in movies and gushy romance novels. Like Heathcliff or Romeo." - Raven.**


	4. Sisters

"Think of a plan yet?"

Jagger shook his head. "No. I need to think of one soon, though. Before something bad happens."

"Hurry up."

Jagger looked at her. "Then how about you think of something?"

Luna thought for a second. "Ooh! I know!"

"What?"

"Just lost it."

Jagger walked over to the nearest wall. Luna raised her eyebrow as he started wacking his forhead against the concrete. When he was done, he looked at her.

"Remind me again why I'm supposed to put up with you?"

"Because, I'm your beautiful sister. Also your favorite."

"No. Sorry. Actually, Beth is." Jagger said.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But she decided not to come with us."

"Luna, she's staying with _our_ Mother. She's protecting her from Alexander since he's back again. What more do you want from her? She has really helped us with alot. Give her credit."

"For what?" Luna snapped. "What did she do for us that I can give her credit for? She hasn't helped me with anything."

"I can list plenty of times," Jagger reminded her. "Remember when Alexander almost trashed your room, and was going to trash your locker at school?"

"What about it?"

"She caught him," Jagger said. "Before he could even do any of that stuff. There's something that you should give her credit for."

"She doesn't give _me_ any credit!" Luna rolled her eyes.

Jagger banged his head against the wall again. "You _haven't _done _anything_ that she could give you credit for!" _Ugh. Sisters._

Luna rolled her eyes. "What ever."

_Ugh. Brothers aren't too smart either, _ She thought to him.

_Whatever._

_That's what she said._

Jagger rolled his eyes.

--

Bethanee Maxwell, walked in her Mother's house with a handful of food, blankets, movies, and hairbrushes. It didn't cost alot, plus the store was only down the street. It also didn't take her long to get there.

Beth put the bags on the counter and walked into the living room where her mom was sitting watching TV.

"I was thinking after we do our hair, we could go somewhere special. What do you think?" Her Mom, Karen Maxwell, smiled.

Beth nodded. "Sounds fine."

"Now. Let me think of a hair style."

--

"I was thinking... I mean, if you want. You don't have to. It was just a random thought that came into mind-"

"Tell me," I urged him.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow, at the graveyard?"

I nodded. "That'd be awesome."

"I'll pick you up at twelve."

--

"How much hairspray are you going to put in my hair?" Beth asked, coughing.

Karyn sprayed it one last time. "Finished."

"Finally."

"Only with the hairspray part," Karyn said. "You still have some pieces out -of-place."

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Done." Karen gave her a mirror to look at her hair.

Beth's mouth dropped when she saw her hair. It was pin-straight with little wavy curls at the very ends. It also looked good with the red highlights she had. The top of her head was golden blonde, the middle of her hair, to the end was black with red highlights. It looks better than explaining.

"Now I think we are ready to go." Karen said walking torwards the door.

_Where are we going? It must have to be fancy, since she's making my hair this way... I can't wait. My mom was the best when it comes to surprises..._

--

Jagger sighed. "I can't think of anything!"

Although no one could answer him, since Luna was out, he was aggrivated that not _one_ idea came to mind. He sighed and leaned against his coffin. But when he went to lean, he fell on his back.

He turned to look where his coffin was. _I fail, _he thought.

_Just noticed? _Luna thought to him.

_Shut it._

--

**"The truth lies in the proof." - Billy Boy.**


	5. Inspire

Spencer layed a blanket over the grass on the side of the gate of the cemetery. It wasn't cold out, I didn't even feel the wind... For some odd reason, I just remembered the way how Brad said, _medium_, when he ordered his food. Then, when Spencer said, bloody rare, Brad kicked him. Then a thought appeared in my head. _Don't vampires like bloody steak?_ I tried not to think about that thought. I watched Spencer set up the picnic.

But... yet, there was something about him that was somewhat strange. Spencer finished setting up the picnic and I sat down across from him. He took out the food from the basket, and handed them to me. When we were all finished putting the food on our plates, he put the empty ones back in the basket.

Spencer looked at me, oddly has he put his plate down.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

"I put on _Inspire _perfume from Christina Aguilera... Does it boether you?"

"No. No. Not that," He took my wrist gently then put it an inch away from his nose. He breethed in deep. "Fresh and sweet."

"What?"

He took another breath. "I can't get over the scent."

"It was only sixty dollars," I said. I had to admit it _did_ smell good.

"No. No. You don't understand," Spencer breathed in once more. "You have a _great_ scent."

I raised my eyebrow.

"It smells good enough to drink."

"Uhm... sure?"

"I bet you've never kissed a vampire before."

That's when he bared out his white fangs, that were hidden behind those lips of his.

--

"Ouch," Luna put her hand on her forhead as she closed the door. She walked up the stairs that lead to where the coffins where.

She saw Jagger leaning against the coffin, still thinking. When he saw Luna walking to her coffin he noticed her hand on her forhead. Luna barely ever did that. Even when she was mad at him.

"What's wrong?" Jagger asked.

"I just got a big headache," Luna pressed her hand against her forhead. "I don't know why."

"Have you had any blood, lately?"

Luna nodded. "That's what I just came back from. I just went hunting."

"That's strange."

Jagger just remembered. "When you were younger, you saved our family from Alexander. Do you remember how you did that?"

Luna shook her head.

"Right before Alexander came, you used to get a headache." Jagger explained.

"I did?"

Jagger nodded. "You... actually, saved Beth."

"Now I'm regretting that," Luna said.

Jagger rolled his eyes. "There's gonna be a time-"

"When I need her," Luna finished. "I know, I know."

"Maybe... you should respect her more? She respects you..."

Luna was gonna reply to that but then she just had at thought of what he just said about her saving their family. "Wait... since our family was in trouble, everytime I got a headahce, do you think someone's in trouble now?"

Jagger shrugged. "Who could it be then?"

"Its-"

"I know," Jagger said. "We have to hurry."

"But, where is she?"

"That's what we have to find out."

--

"Why are we here?" Beth asked as Karen parked the car at a club.

"You said you always wanted to come here," Karen said, getting out of the car.

"I never thought you'd actually bring me here."

Karen and Beth walked into the club. "You don't want to be here?"

"I do!"

"Okay, then." Karen said as she walked up to the bar with Beth.

A guy, short light brown hair, dark brown eyes, walked up to Beth. "Would you like to dance? Your a wicked chick, aren't you?"

Already, Beth didn't want to leave.

--

**"I bet you've never kissed a vampire before," he said, his plastic teeth shining in the moonlight. - Trevor**

**"Well, when you see one, let me know." I said, and started to walk away. - Raven**

**"Give it a rest, Trevor!"**

**He pulled me in closer. "Well, I've never kissed a tennis player," He joked. **


	6. Burning

"I hope we're not too late," Luna said, as she and Jagger ran through the woods. It was the shortest way to the graveyard.

Jagger wouldn't forgive himself if he was too late. He shouldn't let Luna make him think that. Maybe they still _did_ have time. Just not a whole lot. If he had to fight Spencer, then a fight it will be. He has beaten Spencer once before, and hoped that would have gave him a hint on to back off. But, unfortunatly, he was back for more. He probably wanted revenge. That wasn't unusual. Not for Spencer.

--

Trevor, the light brown-haired, and dark eyed guy, took Beth's arm and lead her away from the dancers. He lead her over to a table, and she sat down. Beth watched him walk over to the bar and ordered drinks for the two of them. _Why does he look so familiar? _Beth thought. He walked back with two glasses in his hands.

"Here you go," He gently put it down infront of me.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled. "Your a good dancer."

"You are too."

They sat in silence for awhile watching the people dance as they were having their drinks. Beth had to admit this _was _a nice place to hang out if you were bored. It wasn't bad for a club either. There was lots of room, and the people here were really friendly and patient. If you were dancing and bumped into them by accident, if you said "Oh, I'm sorry," then they'll say, "Its alright darling." Or they could just be saying that because you looked pretty.

The crowd on the dance floor were forming a circle and backing away. Beth looked at Trevor, and he looked at her. Both of them got up and went to go see what was in the middle. Beth looked over someone's shoulder and it was a guy, gangster, she guessed you would call him, was dancing to Womanizer from Britney Spears. He was jumping in the air and doing flips.

The higher he went in the air, the more the crows clap, cheered, and whistled.

--

Jagger and Luna ran faster. They finally reached the gate that opened up and lead them to the graveyard. Jagger knew where Alexander (Spencer) favorite place in the graveyard was. He liked it in the back, so that no one could see him - or know what he was doing.

"You!" Jagger yelled as they finally reached Alexander. He pushed him away from me, but, he didn't know that he already turned me into one...

Luna just watched Jagger tackle Alexander to the ground.

Jagger turned to me. He gasped, noticing that Spencer had already bitten me. Or... did he? It felt like he did- although I wasn't sure because of the burning in my body that was messing up my mind. I even forgot where I was- and what my name was. What _was_ my name? I remember it starting with an A. Ashley? Andrea? Alayna? No. No. That wasn't it.

Then I could feel another burning pain that was very uncomfortable. At first, I thought I was thirsty. Really thirsty. Then, the burning pain made me forget about the thirstiness it was causing me. When was it going to stop?

I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. If only I could... And, if only I could remember my name! Katie? Lia? Casey? No. No. Not any of those. They didn't seem to fit me. There was only one name that did fit me, but I just can't think of it. Didn't it start with a S? Sasha? Sandra? No. No. They didn't sound right. What _was_ that right name?

I was determined to think of it. Even if it took me all day, even with this burning pain inside my body, I was willing to find the name. Then, just as I finished that thought, another question popped in my head.

When was this burning going to stop?

--

**"Mom, did Mrs. Mitchell say this girl brought Trevor protein shakes?" I asked. **

**"Supposedly, they are special shakes from Romania. I asked Mrs. Mitchell to get the recipe for me."**

_**Delicious drink**_**, I thought. **_**Ingredients: One cup of crushed ice. One banana. One vial vampire's blood.**_

**"I don't think you'd like this particular Romanian drink." **


	7. Tanya

It took me a while - a _long_ time. Atleast it seemed like it was. The only way how I found out what my name was, I could hear voices saying my name around me. The burning had stopped for awhile now. I wondered what was happening. Now, the question was, how do I get rid of the darkness?

--

The song was finally over. Beth and Trevor went back over to the table where they were sitting. She couldn't believe how dark and pretty it was in here. Quiet in some sections, music so loud in the other. The dance floor was amazing and had so much room. The disco ball was amazing- flashing different colored lights. Blue, pink, black, purple, orange, yellow, and red. Beth could coem here everyday if she could. This was the perfect place to just sit and hang out with friends.

"So, how do you like this place?" Trevor asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Wonderful," Beth replied, staring at the disco ball. "I wish I could come here everyday."

Trevor chuckled. "You can."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. Everyone's welcome here. Well, not _everyone_."

Beth raised her eyebrow. "Who's _not _aloud here?"

"I thought you'd ask that," Trevor was amused. "Well, there is a vampire... that's not aloud in here. "

"What vampire?"

"Raven Madison."

--

"Mom! What if I don't want to go to Gram's house?"

"Then you can stay home by yourself. Do chores."

Billy sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

His mom smiled.

--

"She's not a vampire," Beth said, sure of herself.

Trevor nodded once. "Oh. Yes she is. But she doesn't know it yet."

"She's a newborn," Beth muttered quietly to herself.

"Yes."

Beth ran a hand through her hair. "Who's with her?"

"I believe Luna and Jagger," Trevor said. "Trust me. I know everything."

"Wait a minute, your a vampire too?"

Trevor shook his head. "No."

"Then... how do you know all this?"

Trevor leaned closer to her so that no one else could hear. "Raven will be a murderer."

--

The car pulled in the driveway and Billy unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of the car, then shut the door.

"Billy!"

He turned around and saw his grandmother at the doorstep, her arms out waiting for a hug from him. He walked up the driveway, and hugged his grandmother. She let go of him after a minute or too, then went to go help Billy's mom carry some food into the house.

"We have a visitor," Gram said, opening the door for them.

"Really?" Billy was surprised. "Who?"

"He name is Tanya," Gram walked in and put the food on the counter.

Billy and his mom followed her, closing the door behind them.

"Tanya?" Billy said. "Who's she?"

"She offered to come here and keepe me company while her Dad goes away for a while." Gram wasn't enthusiastic when she said the word, dad.

"That's nice," Billy's mom smiled.

"Her 'Dad' isn't nice," Gram muttered.

Billy's mom raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He beats her."

"What?!" Billy's mom said in disgust.

Gram nodded. "She's a sweet girl too."

"Are we related in any way?" Billy's mom asked.

Gram shook her head. "Nope."

"She's upstairs in her room, Billy, if you'd like to meet her."

Bilyl nodded and walked down the hallway. As he did, he looked at all the pictures on the wall. There were some really ancient photographs of Gram. He finally reached the stairs. They looked old and rusty, but the carpet was pretty. He walked up the stairs. He hated the way the stairs creeked when you stepped on them.

The spare room, which was now Tanya's room, was on the left side of him. He knocked.

"Come in."

Billy opened the door and looked in. "Tanya?"

--

Beth didn't believe Trevor. Raven wouldn't be a murderer! She knew better than that- she really did. Why can't Trevor think that also? Raven was a good person. She wouldn't murder anyone.

"Your nuts," Beth said. "I'm sorry, but Raven wouldn't ,urder anyone."

"How would _you_ know? Hmmm?" Trevor asked. "Your _not _Raven. She has a mind of her own. You can't change her thoughts!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Oh, really?"

Beth nodded.

"Then why don't you try to read my mind now?"

_Shoot, _Beth thought.

"See? I knew you couldn't."

Beth didn't say anything.

"Your a liar." Trevor taunted.

She shook her head. "_Your_ the liar! Raven would never murder anyone."

--

**"You look disappointed," he said in a seductive voice, forcing me to look up at him. "You were expecting to meet someone else?"**

**"Yes. I mean... no." **

**"Hoping for someone to bond with for eternity? Someone who won't run away from you?" **

**"Aren't we all?" I snapped back. **

**"Well, I just may be your man."**

**"I think Romeo was confused," I said. "I was looking for someone who made a phone call from here. An older, bald man." **

**"Really? He doesn't seem your type." **

**"I was obviously mistaken-" **

**"One person's mistake is another man's destiny. I'm Jagger," He said with a piercing glare that made my blood boil. He stood and offered a pale hand. **

**"I'm Raven, but-" **

**"You are lookin for someone who can help you fulfill your darkest desires." **

**"No, I was looking for...," I began naively. **

**"Yes?" Jagger asked. **


End file.
